katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
219 One-Toe (aka 492 temporarily)
Adult Male (Deceased October 2008) Year First Identified: 1997 as an adult male Year Lasst Identified: 219 One-Toe was last identified / recorded in October 2008 when 219 was observed dying by bear biologists. Offspring Of: '''Unknown '''Genetics Study Samples: A successful genetics study sample was obtained from 219 One-Toe in either 2005 or 2006 when he was temporarily recorded as bear 492 . 'Identification:' 219 was distinctive and easily identified in mid-summer. He had numerous, large scars on his head, face, neck, and body. His claws were white and he was missing the outermost claw on his left front foot, hence his nickname. His coat in early summer was reddish-brown. In the fall, his coat turned dark brown covering most of his scars. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 219 is another bear that apparently never habituated to humans and rarely approached the Falls Platform when people were present. Late summer and fall, he was sometimes seen in the lower river. He fished the riffles downstream of the Brooks Falls and regularly stole fish from other bears. Some of his scarring reflected this behavior. 'Life History:' '2006:' 'July 2006:' 219 ONE-TOE PIC 2006.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|219 One-Toe July 2006 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2006.07.19: Park visitor Peter Thiemann captured photos of 219 One-Toe during his trip to Brooks Camp: photo #1 & #2 . 'October 2006:' 219 ONE-TOE PIC 2006.10.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|219 One-Toe October 2006 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2007:' 'July 2007:' 219 ONE-TOE PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|219 One-Toe July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook ONE-TOE 219 PIC 2007.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 12 ADULT MALES PG.JPG|219 One-Toe July 2007 NPS photo from the Adult Males page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 12 ONE-TOE 219 PIC 2007.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 79 01.JPG|219 One-Toe July 2007 NPS photo from the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 79 2007.07.25: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 219 One-Toe. 'October 2007:' 219 ONE-TOE PIC 2007.10.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|219 One-Toe October 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 'July 2008:' 219 ONE-TOE PIC 2008.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|219 One-Toe July 2008 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'October 2008:' In October 2008, during an event rarely seen, park biologists observed 219 One-Toe dying in the Brooks River from unknown but apparently natural causes. He was seen coughing up blood before he died in the river. His body eventually washed into Naknek Lake and disappeared. ONE-TOE 219 PIC 2008.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 56 01.JPG|219 One-Toe October 2008 NPS photo from the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 56 '2012:' Information Only, 219 One-Toe Deceased in October 2008 219 One-Toe was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook.: 219 ONE-TOE PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|219 One-Toe's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook ONE-TOE 219 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr iBOOK XANDER-SAGE CREATED 2019.05.07.gif|219 One-Toe's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage '2014:' Information Only, 219 One-Toe Deceased in October 2008 219 One-Toe was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 56.: ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 56.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 56 ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 56 TOP ONLY.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 56 ~ top only ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 56 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 56 ~ bottom only ONE-TOE 219 PIC 2007.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 12 ADULT MALES PG.JPG|219 One-Toe's July 2007 NPS photo from the Adult Males page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 12 '2015:' Information Only, 219 One-Toe Deceased in October 2008 219 One-Toe was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 79.: ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 79.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 79 ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 79 INFO ONLY.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 79 ~ information only 219 One-Toe does appear in subsequent editions of the Bears of Brooks River books. His information and photos are the same as the 2015 edition of the book.: 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 89.: ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 89.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 89 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 93.: ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 93.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 93 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 97.: ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 97.JPG|219 One-Toe's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 97 'How 219 One-Toe Got His Nickname:' 219 was missing the outermost claw on his left front paw. 'Known Relatives:' 'Offspring:' Genetics / DNA studies revealed that 219 One-toe sired a disproportionately large number of the cubs. ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2006 - 2007 DNA GENETICS RMIKE 2013.JPG|219 One-Toe info from Ranger Mike Fitz in 2013 '2000:' Father of 236 Milkshake's Spring Cubs 604 Little & 608 DNA analysis confirmed that 219 is the father of 604 Little and 608 ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2000 FATHER OF 236 MILKSHAKEs OFFSPRING 604 LITTLE & 608.JPG '2004:' Father of 477 Sara's 3 Spring Cubs In a 2005-2006 DNA study done by wildlife biologist Tamara Olson, paternity for these 3 yearlings was assigned to 219 One-Toe (identified with temporary bear ID # 492) . ONE-TOE 219 INFO 2000 2004 2005 GENETICS DNA STUDY 236 OFFSPRING 604 LITTLE 608 & 477 OFFSPRING RJEANNE 2018.07.16.JPG|219 One-Toe (aka 492) information provided by Ranger Jeanne on July 16, 2018 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2005 or 2006:' Successfully Sampled by Wildlife Biologist Tamara Olson A successful genetics study sample was obtained from 219 One-Toe in either 2005 or 2006 when he was temporarily recorded as bear 492 . A special thank you to KCanada for the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. A special thank you to Xander-Sage for the gif created of the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book